


Different types of butter

by NubeOnirica



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubeOnirica/pseuds/NubeOnirica
Summary: Butters fue diagnosticado con diez años, un diagnóstico que no era válido, no, solo era una fachada de su psicólogo quien necesitaba más ayuda que él. Era falso, una broma, no era algo suyo, se negaba a creerlo.¿Cómo sería tu vida si no fuera tuya? ¿Cómo sería vivir con más personas dentro de un mismo cuerpo? ¿Cómo sería vivir con los traumas repetitivos, los abusos, las negaciones, cada día de tu vida?Este fanfic está creado con los fines de educar y mostrar el TID (DID), con el objetivo de desestigmatizar este transtorno que afecta a un 7% de la población y que es tan real como cualquier otro.Por favor comentar con el mayor respeto posible.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias del capítulo:
> 
> • disociación  
> • muerte  
> • cadáveres  
> • sangre
> 
> Si eres sugestivo ante estos tópicos te recomiendo saltar este capítulo. Stay safe.

  
Lo iban a castigar. A penas pudiera un pie dentro de casa lo recibirían con gritos pidiendo explicaciones, había sido así desde que podía recordar, y aunque una parte suya le decía que no era su culpa otra gran parte expresaba lo contrario.  
Tal vez por eso había decidido pasar de su casa, que de hogar no tenía nada, yendo directo a la de Kenny, no, no a su casa, a su habitación, a su cama que no era más que un colchón gastado sobre tablas llenas de termitas, que aunque fuera lo más bajo que había en South Park para él era un hogar.

Era tan pequeño e insignificante, tan ridículo, una casa completa dónde había pasado toda su vida se sentía sumamente vacía en comparación a una habitación que con la simple brisa temblaba, creyendo que caería en cualquier momento sobre sus cabezas. Si, era ridículo, no tenía sentido sentirse de esa manera, no entendía porque se sentía así.  
“ _¿Cómo así? ”_  
Era preocupación, era burla, el tono de esa pregunta era tan confuso como su mente que se había quebrado hacía años. Sentía como le picaban, le pellizcavan, le sobaban, con diferentes manos que no estaban allí, no físicamente.

Cerró los ojos; no podía más, su cabeza iba a explotar, sus ojos le ardían por llorar, sus piernas estaban por pasar horas en esa posición. Una parte quería estar al frente, y, sin pensarlo mucho más, lo cedió, su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que su propio *mundo _interno_ se había distorsionado.

✿ ♌︎ β

— ¿Puedo jugar con Karen? —.  
— ¿Uh? — Kenny notó su voz más pequeña, afeminada, de pronto Butters se veía más joven de lo usual.  
— Ah, perdón — Leo se limpio las mejillas que estaban húmedas por las lágrimas, sabía que debía tener el rostro enrojecido debido al haber llorado por al menos una hora, a pesar de no saber muy bien porqué. — ¿Íbamos a hacer la tarea, verdad? —.  
— Butters, eso fue hace más de una hora — Por más que lo quisiera no podía comprender al completo por lo que Butters pasaba, sabía que ya no era solamente él, desde hacía años que había dejado de ser solamente una persona, una entidad.  
— Oh, creo que se nos fue el tiempo — Soltó una risa infantil casi sin quererlo, sus pies jugaban por sí solos. Marjorie era difícil de controlar, le había generado la mala costumbre de dejarla salir cuando iban a la casa de Kenny, y ahora cada que lo veían ella se ponía ansiosa, no podían culparla, después de todo era la niña mimada de todos. — ¿Crees que pueda quedarme a dormir?.  
— No creo que eso le agrade a tus padres, Buttercup —.  
— Si, yo tampoco — Suspiró. Tendría que soportar los gritos e incluso insultos de su padre, podía simplemente irse a su habitación sabiendo de ante mano que lo castigarían por llegar tarde a casa, era un buen plan, de hecho, el único que tenía que no implicaba salir más lastimado.

Se levantó del colchón que hacían llamar cama para recoger sus cosas, su mochila con dibujos de _Hello Kitty_ (Hechos por Marjorie con marcador permanente) estaba tirada en el suelo junto a sus cuadernos, lápices, un peluche de emergencias, pañuelos, etc. El suelo estaba impregnado del olor de Kenny debido a la ropa tirada _quien-sabe-cuanto_ tiempo que llevaba allí, acompañado de manchas de sangre y el olor a muerte persistente que se quedaría allí aunque derribaran la casa y construyeran algo nuevo encima.  
Con sus cosas ya recogidas y guardadas se echó la mochila a los hombros sujetándola por ambos tirantes de forma infantil, le sonrió a Kenny, no tenía necesidad de ser acompañado a la salida, ya sabía dónde estaba y sus padres estaban, seguramente, demasiado drogados para notarlo.

Un ruido estruendoso le hizo vibrar los oídos, lo siguiente que vio al abrir los ojos, que había cerrado debido a la sorpresa del momento, fue el cuerpo sin vida de Kenny echado como un trapo sucio contra la pared donde la sangre salpicada comenzaba a gotear, un disparo certero había sido la causa en esta ocasión, no era nada nuevo ver a Kenny morir, pero, con Marjorie tan presente, sin Butters cerca para ayudarle, o, joder, incluso Chaos le podría ayudar llamándole un marica para hacerlo reaccionar. Bajó su vista a sus manos que se comenzaban a ver borrosas, las podía sentir temblar, su cabeza le dolía; había mucho caos dentro.

? ♌︎β ☢︎︎

Diez minutos pasaron, diez minutos dónde ninguno sabía que sucedía. _“Chaos, ¿Eres tú?” “Con suerte puedo escucharlos, estoy muy lejos, ¿Cómo mierda voy a ser yo?” “¿Leo?” “Estoy igual de confundido que tú” “Alguien nuevo..” “No debemos obligarle a que se presente” “¡¿No!? ¡Ustedes me obligaron a salir!” “Fuiste de los primeros, era necesario saber de tí” “Oh, cierra la boca, marica”_

_**“Silencio”** _

Si bien habían estado conscientes todo ese tiempo, ninguno recordaba que había sucedido, ninguno tenía acceso a esas memorias que apenas habían ocurrido.  
Estaba escondido en el closet, un closet comido por las termitas y polillas, era oscuro, apestaba, seguramente había dejado uno de sus cuerpos olvidado allí.  
Después de diez minutos de completo olvido Kenny volvió, como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
Salieron del closet, el nuevo desconocido al frente, Leo y Pall a los lados, Butters en el fondo, Chaos se había ido junto a Marjorie.

— Ayúdame con esto — Kenny indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a su cadáver que ahora estaba en el suelo, indiferente ante ello, después de todo había muerto tantas veces que ya no le importaba.  
Asintieron sin soltar una palabra, no se lo permitían, solo podían mirar y susurrar.

Entre él y Kenny tomaron el cadáver y lo sacaron de casa al jardín,  
 _¿Jardín?, Vertedero._  
Soltaron al peso muerto sin cuidado cayendo en la tierra que seguramente había visto mejores días, cerca había una pala que, sorprendentemente, parecía nueva, a su lado más herramientas junto a lo importante: un hacha oxidada que había sido dejada a su suerte en una esquina.

— ¿Crees poder cavar mientras corto? — Kenny tomó el hacha con agilidad echándola sobre su hombro, ciertamente parecía un leñador canadiense (a pesar de ser estadounidense y nunca haber talado un árbol en su vida). Él asintió, cavar era fácil, menos sucio que desmembrar un cuerpo, _tu propio cuerpo._

Es bien sabido que, para ocultar mejor un cadáver, es mejor desmembrarlo y enterrar las partes en distintos lugares, aconsejable que sean lugares con al menos tres kilómetros de diferencia entre uno y otro.  
Pero este no era el caso, no intentaban ocultar ningún crimen; solo acelerar la descomposición del cuerpo. De hecho estaba todo preparado de antemano, habían sido cientas sino miles las veces que tuvieron que hacer lo mismo, descuartizar, abrir, colocar, enterrar.

Comenzó a cavar en un lugar donde no lo habían hecho antes, algo difícil de encontrar entre los agujeros ya hechos anteriormente. Kenny ya había desvestido el cadáver, la ropa la quemaban aparte o la guardaban, normalmente lo segundo cuando esta no estaba destrozada.  
A lo lejos podía escuchar el hacha cortar, el choque entre la carne y los huesos, el olor a sangre que se desprendía junto con los demás líquidos que sueltan los cadáveres. “As _queroso”._ A veces Kenny maldecia por lo bajo, el hacha se quedaba a medio camino debido a lo oxidada y vieja que era, necesitaba comprar otra. _“Puede ser un buen regalo”_.  
El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido, cavó hasta que el agujero le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura. Fue a buscar las larvas y el agua mientras Kenny echaba los restos en el agujero, estaba cubierto de su propia sangre a diferencia del suelo que estaba limpio dentro de lo posible. _“Puso una lona, ¿Cómo pude olvidar la lona?”._ Echaron el agua y esperaron a que fuera absorbida para entonces lanzar las larvas y los gusanos que terminarían el trabajo. Taparon hasta la mitad con tierra, echaron _cal viva_ (óxido de calcio) para ocultar los olores, y rellenaron el agujero con tierra.  
No parecía que nada hubiera sucedido allí, limpiaron el hacha que, a pesar de que la sangre se confundía, era fácil de notar si lo mirabas fijamente.

Es probable que hayan pasado una hora allí, cuando miró de nuevo al cielo ya era de noche, hacía frío, como siempre, y estaba oscuro. Había perdido la hora de la cena y su estómago demandaba por comida, el castigo iba a ser peor eso lo tenía claro. “ _Vamonos hasta que sea mucho peor”._  
No se despidieron, solo se miraron en silencio, cómplices de lo que habían hecho. La culpa le comía por dentro, Kenny no tenía nada de culpa, y si la tenía no le daba importancia, pero él, Butters, Leo, Pall, Marjorie, incluso Chaos, sentían la culpa de todo, incluso por respirar. Era un agujero que le quitaba el hambre que hacía un momento tenía, un agujero más profundo que el del cadáver, uno sin fondo que aún así se llenaba más y más de la culpa que sentían mientras caminaban a su casa, en la completa oscuridad con el frío de la noche abrazándole por los hombros. Si era secuestrado o matado allí mismo nadie se enteraría, sus padres no lo sabrían hasta la mañana siguiente, o incluso hasta un día después. _“¿Por qué debería importarles? No les importo. Mamá intento matarme” “Fue nuestra culpa, no debimos seguir a papá” “No es nuestra culpa que él sea un maldito marica, tal palo tal astilla”._

Si, del palo sale la astilla, pero de este palo salió un clavo, oxidado y perdido. Un clavo que no pertenece a ningún lado, ni en su propia mente.

☢︎︎β ♌︎

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, seguro no se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba en casa, como siempre, no les importaba su existencia más que para hacerlo sufrir, más que para torturarlo, maltratarlo. Aunque se lo merecía, debo haber una razón por la cual lo hacían, era un mal hijo, un mal amigo, una mala persona. Debió haber muerto en el auto cuando su madre intento matarlo.

Entrando a casa no hizo ningún ruido, dios, ni siquiera sabía que hora era, que día era, que año era, _quien era._  
 _“Butters, no lo olvides”_  
No, no era Butters, ¿Quién era Butters? ¿Quién era esa voz en su cabeza? Solo sabía que esta era su casa, y que tenía algún plan, uno para detener a los héroes de la ciudad, porque lo habían excluido, lo habían maltratado, lo habían dejado en menos que un perro sucio y sarnoso.  
No pudo concretar su plan esa noche, como las anteriores había caído dormido en su cama debido al insoportable dolor de cabeza acompañado de los mareos y el hambre, ya comería después si encontraba algo, aunque en esos momentos el solo pensar en comida le daban ganas de vomitar.

Por más que quisiera dormir no podía concretar el sueño, sentía voces, olores, sensaciones, que era tan reales como haberlas vivido, pero eran solo sueños, tenían que ser solo sueños.  
Despertaba sobresaltado con un grito ahogado en su garganta, con lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No se sentía triste como para hacerlo, no debia hacerlo, no tenía permitido hacerlo. _Los hombres no lloran. Llorar es de maricas. ¿Eres un marica, Butters?._

Miró sus manos, distorsionadas, ¿Por qué se sentían tan extrañas? ¿Por qué no se sentían propias? Al mirarse al espejo sentía que era otra persona, aún sabiendo que ese era su cuerpo, ese era él; débil, golpeado, manchado, traumado.  
Pero, si esa persona en el espejo no era él, entonces  
¿Quién era él?


	2. Another attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias del capítulo:  
> \- Intento de suicidio.  
> \- Disociación.
> 
> Stay safe.

¿Por que debía seguir aquí? ¿Por que debía estar aquí?  
Nadie lo extrañaría, nadie lo quería, no le importaba a nadie, ni a su propia familia.  
Su abuela; una abusiva que cuando muriera de igual forma lloraría su pena.  
Tu tío; un pedofilo que le hizo un daño irreparable.  
Su padre; el hombre que lo atormentaba en sus más profundas pesadillas.  
Su madre; una testigo de los castigos  
Sus amigos; que no nunca habían sido sus amigos, no, él solo era un reemplazo.

La sangre, el rojo corría por sus brazos, por sus muñecas, atraves de sus dedos por dónde caían en gotas que formaban un charco cada vez más grande. Dolía, podía sentir que dolía, pero aún así no se detenía, no podía pararlo, era hipnótico; sentir como tú vida se escapa de tu cuerpo por medio de gotas que caen desde tus dedos, cada gota era algo menos de vida, menos de lo que debía sufrir, menos de lo que podía aguantar.

_“Para. Esto no es bueno”._

Pero no escuchaba, solo era un susurro dentro de su cabeza, molesto como el zumbido de una mosca. Una mosca dentro de su cabeza, no, no era solo una, eran muchas. Molestas. Irritantes. Quería deshacerse de ellas. No podía deshacerse de ellas. Las necesitaba para seguir con vida.

Con vida.  
Gracioso.  
Porque está muriendo.  
Siente que está muriendo, y eso está bien.  
Cerró los ojos, no hay nada más que hacer, nada más que sentir, nada más que pensar, solo esperar para morir.  
Solo esperar para descansar.  
Para dormir eternamente.

☢︎︎ ♌︎β ✿

— Stotch, pasa a resolver el ejercicio —.

Parpadeo repetidas veces, había tenido un breve flashback de algo que no sabía que había hecho, ¿Dónde estaba?  
 _“Matematicas”_  
Ah, si, escuela. Tenía que mantener la farsa que era su vida, no, no era su vida, era la vida de un estúpido llamado Butters, debía disimular lo más que pudiera aunque no quisiera.

— ¡Stotch! — El profesor llamo de nuevo, esta vez alzando la voz — Pasa al pizarrón —.

Se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacía el pizarrón observando del ejercicio; era fácil, nada muy complicado. Tomó el marcador y..  
Nada.  
Se detuvo a centímetros de tocar el pizarrón con el marcador.  
 _“Olvide como escribir..”_  
No sabía escribir, ¿Cómo había olvidado algo que sabía hacer perfectamente? Se quedó unos momentos más mirando a la nada hasta darse cuenta de algo más; No sabía cómo sumar.  
¿Cómo iba a saber sumar? Solo era un pequeño niño de cuatro años que no le habían enseñado nada de lo que veía, de hecho lo veía inentendible.

— ¿Butters? — El profesor llamó captando su atención — ¿No sabemos cómo hacerlo? —.  
— Yo.. — La voz no le salía, no quería sonar como un niño pequeño y asustado, aunque lo era, en el fondo así lo sentía.  
— ¡Ja! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste como multiplicar!? — Su tono de burla, su voz que no podía soportar, era castrante. Apretó el marcador tan fuerte que sentía que iba a reventar.  
— ¡Cállate, culón! — Otra voz, menos agresiva que estaba casi tan harta como él mismo.  
— Al menos intentado — El profesor volvió a captar su atención. Chaos solamente asintió y volvió a mirar el pizarrón, sabía hacer ese ejercicio, ¿Qué lo había detenido antes? No lo recordaba. Resolvió el ejercicio perfectamente y volvió a su asiento de manera casi robótica, no comprendía del todo lo que había pasado pero no parecía importante.  
No, no era importante.

☢︎︎ ︎β ♌︎ ✿

Llegar a casa era la peor parte del día, tener que verle la cara a la señora que se hacía llamar su madre, que fingía que lo quería.

_“Intentó matarnos, ¿No lo recuerdas?”_   
_“Fue nuestra culpa”_   
_“No, no sabíamos, no teníamos idea de lo que sucedía”_   
_“Lo sabíamos, no tuvimos porque haberlo hecho”_

— ¡Oh, Butters! Adivina qué tiene mami para tí — La mujer estaba sentada en el sofá dándole la espalda a la entrada principal donde Chaos estaba, no tenía el humor para actuar como el “niño de mamá” que se suponía que era, era agotador, podía escuchar a Butters hablarle, pero estaba cansado, ya no quería seguir actuando.  
— ¿Qué es? — Sonó más brusco de lo que esperaba, perfecto. Aunque ella no lo notó.  
— Un psicólogo en Denver está dispuesto a tomar tu caso, ¿No es genial? — La mujer le sonrió emocionada, dios, odiaba esa sonrisa falsa.  
— ¿Caso? —.  
— ¡Si! Por fin volverás a ser nuestro pequeño Butters — Se veía muy emocionada por tener de vuelta a Butters, “Dios, que ganas de golpearla”. No le daría ese capricho a Butters, no lo dejaría controlar el cuerpo, estar de host, era su turno de controlar esto.  
Chaos estaba al mando.  
— Oh, genial — Se dió media vuelta y fue a su habitación, de todos modos si estaba castigado lo enviarían allí, y, más que una habitación, parecía una prisión.

Dejo su mochila tirada en el suelo, su contenido había caído directo a su lado al tener la mochila abierta. Se sacó los zapatos y el suéter, ya no tenía porque seguir fingiendo que era otra persona, al menos allí, en la seguridad mínima de su habitación, podía ser él mismo.  
Mirándose al espejo frunció el seño, enfadado, ¿Acaso no podía ser más afeminado? Con razón los demás le molestaban por ser un marica, intentó arreglar su cabello hacía un lado pero era imposible, ese cuerpo, ese rostro, ese cabello, esos ojos.. No era él, no era su cuerpo, era todo lo contrario; debilucho, pálido, bajo, si dejaba crecer el cabello pasaría por una chica sin problema alguno. Nunca podría estar de acuerdo con su cuerpo, solo podía verse como realmente era en su mente, a pesar de que quería que los demás lo vieran, que cambiarán la visión que tenían de él. Quería que te tuvieran terror.

Suspiró, echándose en la cama con la mirada al techo. Debía contarle a los demás sobre la horrible idea que tuvo su “madre” de ir a un psicólogo, estaba seguro que Leo participaría emocionado en ello, después de todo era experto en cuidar a los niños.

☢︎︎

Tenía la casa sola, era perfecto, había planeado esto durante semanas y por fin lo haría, estaba emocionado, estaba temblando de la emoción.  
Preparó su cama, su vaso de agua que no contenía solamente agua, su ropa, tenía que ser especial pero se decidió solamente por su suéter.  
Fue al baño y saco el botiquín, sus manos temblaban, _“¿En serio lo vamos a hacer?” “No lo arruines”._ Sacó de allí todos los jarabes para la tos que tenían, los que había comprado aparte, los que había escondido, ¿Cuántos mililitros eran? No sabía, no le importaba, era mucho como para contar.

En su cama se sentó y abrió la primera botella, la bebió de golpe sintiendo un pequeño mareo. Naranja.  
Tomó un poco de agua de su vaso, era una combinación de muchas pastillas para dormir y tranquilizantes. _“Será imposible despertar con esto”._  
Otra botella, ya comenzaba a ver borroso, su pulso se aceleraba, sus mejillas ardían. No podía parar ahora, estaba tan cerca.  
Otra más, fresa, le gustaba ese sabor, era dulce y quizás demasiado, a los niños les encanta después de todo.  
Una más, dios, comenzaba a verse en tercera persona, estaba alucinando, sus ojos le ardían y su corazón se salía de su pecho, solo otra más, solo una más.  
Alzó la mano para tomar la siguiente botella, estaba tan lejos, sus dedos no la alcanzaban, ¿Por qué estaba tan lejos?.

Perdió el conocimiento cuando cayó de la cama, con la cara contra el suelo.

En ese momento despertó, una pesadilla, ¿Qué hora era? Tarde, seguramente. Se había perdido la cena de nuevo.  
Analizó su habitación, en la alfombra aún había una mancha del jarabe que tomó hace cinco años, no recordaba mucho del incidente, después de todo ese no era su trabajo.  
Estaban pensando mucho en eso, Luke se sentía cada vez más cerca, era peligroso, incluso para él.  
Observó la hora en su celular; 2:53am.  
Suspiró, se cambió la ropa poniéndose su pijama acostumbrado (se había quedado dormido vestido), y volvió a la cama, quizás este nuevo sueño no sería tan malo como el anterior.  
Eso esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribimos esto entre dos episodios depresivos, estamos bien, no se preocupen.
> 
> \- Clouddy, Maya, JJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Palabras claves:
> 
> * Mundo interno: "Es un espacio mental donde los alters pueden vivir y comunicarse entre ellos cuando no están usando el cuerpo." (https://longsoulsystem.com/trastorno-identidad-disociativo/basicos/glosario/)
> 
> Fuentes y documentación:  
> https://longsoulsystem.com/  
> Longsoul system (YouTube)  
> DissosiaDID (YouTube)
> 
> Gracias por leer ♥️.


End file.
